If All Else Fails
by brokenpens
Summary: Oneshot Harry thinks of Ginny as he leaves to face Voldemort. Inspired by the song.


Author's Note: A little oneshot of Harry and Ginny. It takes place after the Sixth book. It's a little mushy. (blushes) Couldn't help myself. Hehe.

Disclaimer: Aw. They aren't mine.

And if all else fails you can look up at the sky  
Because it's the same one that shines above you and I.  
And if all else fails you can close your eyes  
And I'll be right beside you.  
I'll be the one by your side.

_-- If All Else Fails, By Matchbox Romance _

Harry squinted as he stood and watched her leave, her red hair shined like fire. He wished he could go with her, but he knew he was meant to be somewhere else. Somewhere she couldn't follow.

It was hard to let her go, he wasn't even sure if he could. But her smile made him feel a little better, like a ray of hope. He felt like everything was going to be okay, and that he would see that smile again. She was always so confident, while he was always a nervous wreck. He felt a little of her confidence rub off of her and onto him every time he was with her. He never wanted to away from her, but he had to. If he ever wanted to be with her again, he would have to leave her first.

He never promised he would come back to her, and she never asked him to. They both silently accepted this as a goodbye, and perhaps a 'see you later'. But there was always that shadow of a thought… this could be a goodbye… forever. She did ask for him to write her, but it was too dangerous. He couldn't risk it, even though his heart pleaded with him to write her. They had to completely disconnect from the other, as painful as that was.

He watched as she turned back around, her face smooth with a small smile. Her eyes were full of pain and sorrow. It was hard for her, but he knew it was best. He couldn't let her give him her heart when his might not beat for that much longer. He was going to face the worst dangers imaginable, and he wasn't planning on taking any piece of her with him. Even her love, he couldn't do it. He wanted her to go, if anything should happen. He wanted to know she would live on and be happy, because she didn't give herself to him. No matter how much he wished she did.

It's true, Harry was searching for death itself. He was looking for a fight with a nightmare that even scared the Devil, but he had to. It was his destiny. Ever since he first came to her presence, the cloud of fate hung over him. He never realized how much danger he had put her in, but he intended to keep her safe. By keeping her away from him. He always thought that when this whole chaos was over with, he would come back for her. He would confess his love and they would finally be able to be together… safely.

He knew that no matter where he went, no matter how far, he would always think of her. He would always love her. No amount of miles or pain could make him forget his heart, which belonged to her. She gave him a second chance at feeling alive, and he was planning on returning that feeing to her. He was going to save her from her own pain, as soon as he saved the world.

She gave him one last look before boarding the train, which melted Harry's heart. He wanted to chase after her, and hold her again. But it wasn't time, he still had a lot to do. He must first be alone, in order to be with her. She sadly turned and left his sight. His heart skipped a beat as the train began to roll down the tracks. The windows lit up in the sunshine as it left the tunnel. She was gone, and so was he.

He walked alone towards the parking lot. Everything he had hoped for was over, his friends were with her, heading towards the only home he had known. The once place where he felt safe. He couldn't go back there, it would only bring trouble. He had worked it out that he would travel alone, in search of the man who killed everything he loved. He needed to do this with only his own company. No other way would work, it was Harry against death. And who will win? Harry prayed it would be him.

He glanced at the sky, filled with thin clouds and a bright sun. It's ray beat down on his pale face, lighting up his emerald eyes like fire. He was so sure of it now. No matter what happened, Ginny will always be the girl he loves. It wouldn't change, even if he were to walk to the edge of the earth, she would always have his heart. He always had the thought it might not be that way with her, maybe she'll find someone else who wasn't being chased by a mass killer. Maybe she'll fall in love with someone else, that wasn't Harry. Just the thought made him squirm. What will keep them together, when everything seemed to be pulling them apart?

"The sky. It's the only thing that's the same… I'll look up at the sky, and you'll look up at the sky… and we'll be looking at the same sky. I'll never forget you, I'll always have the sky to reach you."

Her voice rang in his ears. The sky. It was all that kept them together, in a strange way. She told him that the sky was probably the only link they had left. He could still feel her lips on his, their last touch. He closed his eyes and felt tears forming. He sketched her face in the darkness behind his eyelids, it was all he had left of her; a memory. But he knew it was that way for her too. Somehow, he had a feeling she was closing her eyes and dreaming of his face too.

"I'm by your side, just dream of me, and I'll be there." He whispered into the sky, hoping it would carry it to her. Harry promised the sun he would return to her. And if all else fails, they will still have their dreams.


End file.
